Broken by hatred, Bound by chains
by Ocelot9
Summary: Two dragonborn make their way to a mysterious cavern in search of treasure, when they meet chaos insues as the treasure was not what they expected. As it may bring an end to all of Tamriel. Or not, you'll need to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer; the Elder Scrolls: Skyrim is property of Bethesda; I own nothing except my two OC's; Krowlin and Trin. There will be violence, _**_Profanity (nasty words), sexual innuendo, and some randomness._

_BOLDED LETTERS: dragons, large creatures and shouts, (thum and normal.)_

_Slanted: _transition, when coupled with ""means thoughts.

Krowlin is a nord, wears iron boots, ebony armor, and a Nahkriin.

Trin, dark-elf/imperial, elven chest + boots.

White-run; Skyrim; one year after the war ...ended?

My name is Brodie, but I'd prefer if you called me by my middle name; Krowlin, I don't know why, but I always preferred that name... anyway, the war between the Imperials and storm cloaks ended, I'm not entirely sure how, but I haven't seen fighting in over a season, and Tamriel was finally at peace. Oddly enough, now that we're at peace, people had been practicing Thu'um under the grey beards, with... little avail. I was no longer the only dovahkiin; upon freeing the world from Alduin more people find the power of the shout deep within themselves, but that isn't entirely relevant to the story, this is where we really begin.

"**YOL TOOR SHUL!**" and another frost troll goes to whatever here-after trolls have; those bastards keep getting closer to this farm every season, and once again I sit in the companion's hall, polishing the blood from my Ebony armour, troll blood is so hard to wash out.

"Shield brother!" Aela just walked into the living quarters, "I trust that the request was successful?" She knows the answer to this question, but I think she's just trying to make conversation.

"Yes shield sister; I killed all the frost trolls plaguing the farms, here's the gold from the job, I already removed my cut." (It's not like I really need the money, but Aela insists I take a cut, honour or something.)

"By the way, I was at the tavern and I heard tell of an ancient treasure in a dungeon near the border to Morrowind."

"Uhh... nothing personal Aela, but the last time you heard about a treasure from the bar-goers we nearly got our heads put on the end of stakes, only escaping because of a dragon attack,"

"What is it with you and dragons saving you?"

"I assure you Aela; that was only the third time a dragon attack saved my head," (but that's a story for another time.) She pouts in a way I'm not sure if it's actually a pout, or a scowl I can't tell with her,

"Now I realise our last treasure hunt was less then successful, but what gave me reason to believe this to be true, is this!" Aela then removes a map from between her bosom,

"Why did you keep it in there?"

"The term is pick**pocket, **not pick-brassier." She has a point, but I think she was just drunk, I fear how she may have acquired the map, I fear for the sap she probably pummelled to give up the map that is. She shoves my armor, (that I just finished cleaning, thank you,) to the floor to make way for the map, which upon seeing it for myself, understood Aela's excitement, the map was written in dragon, a writing long since lost to most men, but not lost to me.

"Okay, let's see what's written on this map... uhh... Aela, this is dragon, but it doesn't translate." "Maybe it isn't English, try translating it to ancient nord."

"Okay, you know, my

Nahkriin might help," earning the Nahkriin was not an easy task, on my fight to the portal to sovngarde at the top of the mount there was a dragon priest and two dragons, it was only by the skin of my teeth I survived and made my way into sovngarde, that's how I got the Nahkriin. Okay, now that I finished chewing your ear off I finally translated the map, "it's basically just more accurate directions, on getting in the cave, welp, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." I regret using that particular phrase, as Aela doesn't know any Cyrodiilic phrases.

"What in the Oblivion does that mean?"

"Sorry Aela, it means don't look at the down-side of something good." And with that Aela remembered that she was supposed to track down the yarl's horse, and couldn't join me to the dungeon. I grab my ebony mace, sword, and shield (and bow, and other shit) and began the long walk (but short fast – travel) to the border.

_Meanwhile, in Riften; "okay, so now if I just turn it slightly to the left..." _

SNAP!

_ "CrapcrapcrapCRAP!" "I__**HATE **__master locks! ... Phew... Calm down Trin, slightly more to the leeeeft..."_ click

"FINALLY! THE MAP IS MINE!"

_"Oops... I hope no one heard tha"_

"What was that sound?!"

"_Well fuck..." doesn't matter; as long as the potion holds out I'm transparent as a ghost... if it doesn't I can simply cut them down, these nords would be too drunk to even notice if a few guards disappear." _

_"And in the time it took me to think all that I'm already outside... anti-climactic... now to read the map, it leads to an ancient dungeon near the border to morrow wind. That's a short horse ride, I'll stock up on potions first."_

**"And so, the two dovahkiin began their journey to the tomb of qupidis **(cu-pid-us) ** to find ancient treasure, not that either of them need it, I mean; it took me about three hours and I had 7,000 gold, these guys have been at this for months and... shit... (Repairing the forth wall now) and so begins our story.**


	2. Chapter 1-5

**due to a harddrive crash, trin and Krowlin are dead, gone, deceased. I am truly depressed, so until i can fashion vague remakes of them, the story (assuming anyones actually reading it) is on hold. should someday continue, until then; Origins of an ODST is continuing.**

**So on the odds you actually liked this story, i do apologize. in time they shall return.**


End file.
